


Replacements

by Plutonian



Series: Drabble Collection [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, M/M, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutonian/pseuds/Plutonian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Beads of sweat dripped from his forehead as he pounded into the Welshman beneath him. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Replacements

Beads of sweat dripped from his forehead as he pounded into the Welshman beneath him. Ianto lay withering and moaning as Jack hit his prostate again and again, staring at him the whole time with nothing but unblinking adoration and love for the man who was fucking him.  
Jack was close. He could feel it; the tightening of his balls as he continued to pound, the pleasure increasing and increasing until...  
"Ianto!" he screamed as he came.  
"Who?" The man beneath him asked as his face morphed from Ianto's back into someone else's.  
Jack sighed, closing his eyes.  
Not again.


End file.
